Three-Bunned Girl
by Primande
Summary: About how little things tend to go on forever and bigger things seems to be lost. Or about Rey's hairstyle.


**A/N:So, I've had this idea in my head for two weeks or so, and I considered prompting someone, when then I thought: why not doing it myself ? It's a fluffy little story (well, it has some angst too, I couldn't resist), based on the theory that Rey and Kylo Ren were best friends when they were young, before he left her on Jakku. I hope you'll like it, I'll probably edit it because I've had little time to correct the mistakes, so please excuse any mistakes you may find. And I hope you'll enjoy my little silly story ! Also it has been posted on AO3 under my username Primande.**

« Ben? »

He raised his head from his work when he heard the tiny reedy voice of Rey, standing shyly in the doorway. The five-year-old girl seemed cautious, as if she was afraid she'd disturbed him. She should have known by now that there was nothing Ben loved more than to spend time with her, even if he knew it only got him taunts from his fellow Padawans. Ben knew everybody found it strange, that friendship they developed. The reserved and secretive teenager that no one actually liked with the exuberant and endearing little child who always seem to put a smile on everyone's face. To be completely honest with himself, Ben himself didn't know why Rey stuck with him. They just got along very well together, even though Ben couldn't help but sometimes feeling a tinge of jealousy when he looked at her, the brilliant child who was already _so_ strong with the Force, according to his uncle.

"What's going on?" he asked her gently.

"I was just wondering… If you're not too busy…" she seemed hesitant.

"I'm never too busy for you." He answered, and he opened his arms so she could curl up with him, like they had already done countless times. She gladly took on the offer and soon enough, she was sitting on his lap, her hazel hair tickling his chin.

"So?" he pressed her gently.

"Master Luke said I should tie up my hair, because we're about to being serious training."

She sounded terribly excited, but Ben had trouble seeing where she was heading to, but he let her talk, stroking gently her hair, a gesture he found very soothing. He had soon understood that he could only be at peace with himself when he shared those moments with her, and he knew it was the intense light that was radiating from her that made him so peaceful. When the darkness tended to creep too much and overcome his mind, he often found himself thinking about her, about the way her eyes shone when she was excited, and the look of utter affection she had when they spent time together. Sometimes a voice he never recognized whispered in his ears that she was his weakness, and that he couldn't afford to be weak. He managed to keep that voice at bay. Most of the times.

Rey was still babbling on his lap, holding a joyous monologue with herself that never seemed to end. He was tempted to let her talk indefinitely for he knew how chatty she was, something his uncle had never managed to tame in her, for which he was secretly glad.

"Rey. What did you want to tell me?"

She blushed, something he found very endearing. They both could hear Luke saying in a stern voice: _Concentration is the key to the Force. Focus, Rey._

"Uh. Yes, so I was wondering if you could tie my hair up."

That request completely baffled him.

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends? I must admit I'm not particularly well versed in the art of tying girls' hair up. Or you could ask my mother. She seems to get the hang of it."

"Well… I figured… Since you wear your hair long, I thought you could help me. But… never mind. I'll go ask someone else…"

She appeared quite flustered and a bit saddened. He immediately regretted his words, for he had never meant to turn her down. He held her back when she started to move away from his lap.

"Hey. I'll do it, I was just surprised you'd trust with such a thing."

She immediately regained her smile, and he congratulated himself for he seemed he had saved the situation.

"Why don't you sit on the bed, it'll be easier."

She joyously obeyed, and he sat by her side, grabbing the few rubber bands she handed him.

"So. What kind of hairstyle do you want?"

She thought for a while, very concentrated in a manner that Ben found both hilarious and adorable.

"I want the same hairstyle as yours." She finally declared, very proud.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that." He answered. "But hey, you know what? I'll just invent a new hairstyle, just for you." He hurried to add when he saw her disappointed pout that immediately transformed into a huge grin.

He then proceeded to gently grab a few handful of her hair, wondering how the hell he was going to dress her hair. He really was no expert in those kind of things, and he briefly considered calling his mother to help him, but quickly decided against that. No. He was a Padawan, almost a Jedi, he could handle a simple hairstyle, right?

He quickly discovered that styling hair was way more complicated than the art of meditating or handling a lightsaber. He felt that Rey was growing more and more impatient as time flew, and he started to panic a bit when he saw the mess he had done with her hair. He felt almost glad that she was an orphan, because it meant he wouldn't have to face a furious mother chasing him around for ruining her daughter's hair.

Finally, he abandoned, and simply gathered her hair in three little buns on the top of her head, praying it would be satisfying enough for her.

"Finished?" she asked him with excitation when she felt him let go of her hair.

"Yes. But don't expect much…'

He was cut in the middle of his sentence by a cute shriek from her when she discovered her new hairstyle in the mirror.

"I love it! Thank you Ben!"

And she flew into his arms, trying to crush him with all her might. He smiled, unable to resist her joy that seemed to be irresistibly contagious, and hugged her back.

"I'll never let my hair down, now! I'll keep this hairstyle forever." she announced proudly and she beamed at him.

He wasn't sure how to react to such an announcement, for he wasn't even sure to have the skill to reproduce this hairstyle, and couldn't actually picture himself doing her hair every single day from now on.

"I love you, Ben. You're my best friend. Forever." She whispered against his chest.

He felt his heart constrict in his chest, for he had a strange feeling that she was terribly wrong, but he didn't say anything and kissed the top of her head, feeling terribly sad all of a sudden.

"You're going to run late, Rey. You should get back with the other Younglings."

She reluctantly disentangled herself from him and with a dancing step, she got out of the room, her three buns bouncing comically. Ben watched her go, her last words ringing in his ears.

 _You're my best friend. Forever._

 **A/N: There. The End. Do not hesitate to drop a review! See you next time (and pardon my poor English ;D)**


End file.
